


Summer for Seekers

by KeikaStarryNight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Era, Oblivious Harry, POV Draco Malfoy, Quidditch, Seekers, Slow Burn, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeikaStarryNight/pseuds/KeikaStarryNight
Summary: The summer after Harry Potter's third year, all Hogwarts' seekers were sent to France to join an international quidditch program. a.k.a the summer camp for seekers!
Relationships: Cedric Diggory & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter is not mine. I'm just playing with him, Draco and Cedric for my own amusement. English is not my language, so sorry in advance. I had fun writing this, I hope you have fun reading this :)

It was a week before the end of term and summer was on the way. The room was lit by soft stream of morning sun through the open windows. Former headmasters' portraits on the wall seemed to be dozing lightly, enjoying the slightly warm morning. The current headmaster was sitting on his desk, long fingers laced in front of him on the desk, his blue eyes twinkling madly behind his half-moon glasses, waiting patiently.

Three other students sat in line next to Draco Malfoy, in front of the jubilant headmaster. And all of them, including Draco himself, had a little difficulty processing the information given by said headmaster. Diggory seemed to be the first to find his voice.

"Seakers Retreat?" He asked from beside Draco.

Draco saw Potter, sitting next to Diggory, frowned. "You mean like summer camp?" He asked, confused.

Dumbledore, unexpectedly, seemed to brighten by this question while Draco, Diggory and that Chang girl got more confused.

"Ah yes, my boy!" He nodded excitedly, looking at Potter with twinkling eyes and fond expression that almost made Draco rolled his eyes. Almost. "Muggles have similar things, apparently."

At this statement, Draco's eyebrows raised.

"Muggles?" He said, making sure to add extra dose of disdain sipping into his word. He felt satisfaction crawling into his bones when Potter glared sideways at him. Draco smirked.

"Yes, quite ingenious, don't you think?" Dumbledore, if he noticed Draco's tone of voice, seemed to ignore it.

"If you say so, headmaster." Draco answered, voice laced with sarcasm, and smirked wider when he felt Potter's glare intensified.

"So you're saying that we will have this retreat for four weeks in the summer in France, sir?" That Chang girl from Ravenclaw asked.

"Exactly." Dumbledore confirmed, nodding sagely. "You will depart to France by portkey at the end of term, right after the feast. You will be expected back here after four weeks, then you can have your remaining summer holiday after."

"Brilliant!" Potter exclaimed suddenly, loudly, making the other three students jumped. "Er, sir." He added, embarrassed, his face reddened, but his joy didn't diminish.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Indeed, my boy. Indeed."

Draco rolled eyes. What a dork, he thought.

Thus, by the end of the day, Draco found himself standing on the slowly descending stairs with a nauseatingly happy Potter on his side, and that Chang girl chirping happily in front of him to Diggory.

"...will be so much fun! Don't you agree, Ced?"

"Eh, yeah." Then Diggory glanced behind his shoulder to Potter. "Right, Harry?"

"Yeah!" Potter answered readily, still bouncing in happiness. "Four weeks in France! Away from the Dursleys, hell yeah, who wouldn't want that?"

When Diggory's expression turned confused, Potter blushed and amended "I mean, it will be fun. Yeah. Fun."

Diggory smiled, amused and Potter averted his eyes, face still slightly red.

Huh. Weird. Since when are Potter and Diggory friends?

Unbeknownst to Draco, he had a heavy frown on his face the whole day after that, even when he was ready to turn in for the night.

Seekers Retreat. What a weird ending for his third year.

***

The end of term flew by with weird rumors going around and Draco's Head of House in what seemed to be a permanent state of fury. Professor Snape's usually reserved sinister words for Gryffindors and dunderheads now knew no bounds. Several times this week, he snapped at random wide-eyed Slytherins, who were all too shocked to react at their usually okay Head of House. Draco tried his best to avoid Professor Snape's anger by not throwing random ingredients into Potter's cauldron.

Still, the rumors though, was a bit farfetched. Upperclassmen whispered about how Professor Snape blurted that Professor Lupin was actually a werewolf. It was not confirmed though, by both the headmaster and the accused professor. And Professor Snape didn't say anything about the matter anymore after that. Yet, it didn't stop Professor Lupin from resigning, which more or less confirmed the rumor. This lead students to guess what kind of teacher they would get next year; perhaps a vampire. Draco scoffed loudly after hearing this snippet, causing the students to glare at his retreating back.

"So, are you not going home, then, Draco?" Pansy asked in her simpering tone during end of the year feast, her fork playing with her food on the plate, her eyes focused on Draco.

"I am," Draco drawled. "After the four weeks Seekers Retreat."

Draco tried not to sound so pleased, but he couldn't stop his smug tone from appearing. Oh well, he was feeling smug. It was an International event anyway.

"Must be fun," Blaise, who was sitting in front of Draco, commented.

"Must be," Draco agreed.

"Oh but you will be with Potter for four weeks!" Pansy exclaimed in horror, eyes widened. "How dreadful, Draco!" She said in earnest sympathy.

"Yeah, Draco. How dreadful!" Blaise mocked with a smirk. Draco flipped him a hand. Blaise's smirk widened. Pansy looked momentarily confused.

"Dreadful!" Greg repeated sagely in the middle of his chewing.

Draco sighed.

Draco glanced across the hall. A certain raven-haired boy shovelled treacle tart into his mouth and talked animatedly with a ginger-haired boy beside him.

Two hours later found Draco standing in the Headmaster's circular office, with snoozing portraits around him, and three other seekers with their bags on their feet.  
Heads of houses were also here, crowding the office while giving out last-minute advice for their charges about how they should "behave themselves because their behavior would reflect Hogwarts and how they shoud remember that they would be simply Hogwarts students there, no House rivalry."

The last part kind of made sense, actually. They would meet other students from other schools, Draco would not be from Slytherin House anymore, but from Hogwarts. No houses. Oh, joy.

Dumbledore held an old metal device with some kind of broken glass on the flat egde. The portkey, Draco guessed, though he couldn't guess what the device actually was before it was turned into a portkey.

"A flashlight," Dumbledore said by way of explanation. His bright purple robe swinging slightly when he waved the portkey experimentally.

"Pardon?" Diggory, ever the perfect prefect, asked politely.

"This, Mr. Diggory," Dumbledore answered, "is a flashlight. A wonderful muggle device to give them much needed light outside in the evening. Ingenious, isn't it? Muggles have come a long way to compensate their lack of magic. Alas it is now broken. But it will serve its last purpose to assist your journey."

"How does it work?" Diggory asked again, seemed genuinely confused.

"It uses batteries," Potter answered.

"What?"

"Batteries," Potter repeated. "They store energy, so you put them inside electronic devices like flashlight, walkman or remote control cars to run them."

Diggory and Chang looked even more confused. Draco listened to Potter's explanation despite himself, also feeling lost. He only hoped his face didn't show blatant confusion like those two. It was unbecoming of a Malfoy.

"Oh whatever," Potter mumbled after realizing their blank faces. "Forget it."

Dumbledore chuckled merrily.

"As fascinating as this electronic crash course is," He said. "I'm afraid we must be ready. This portkey will activate in a minute. Place a finger on the flashlight, please."

And they did.

Draco's hand touched Potter's slightly, and he tried not to jerk. Potter was not so successful, he flinched slightly, but then he tried to hide it. And Draco was amused to see Potter's ears turned slightly red.

"Fave fun on your summer camp!" Dumbledore said merrily, making Draco to roll his eyes. "Portkey will activate in three...two...one..."

They arrived on their destination after a nauseating journey. Draco smirked in satisfaction when he realized only himself and Diggory managed to land on their feet. Chang quickly picked herself up from the green grass below, dusting dirt and grass hastily, cheeks slightly red from embarrassment. Potter, meanwhile, was spread out on the grass. His face pale and he was blinking rapidly, a picture of perfect confusion.

"You okay?" Diggory asked while holding out his hand to help Potter, his face furrowed in concern.

"Ye-yeah.." Potter answered, blinking to awareness and quickly turned red from embarrassment after realizing he was the only one on the ground. He took Diggory's hand, and Diggory pulled him up with surprising strength, causing Potter to stumble into Diggory's chest. Potter mumbled "sorry" and blushed while Diggory only grinned.

Draco scoffed and frowned.

"Welcome to Seekers Retreat!" A voice bellowed and the four of them turned around. A young man with curly golden hair was walking towards them, his hands are wide in a universal welcome gesture.

"Hogwarts, I presume?" He asked, in which they only nodded silently.

"Excellent!" He clapped his hands enthusiastically. "Follow me!"

And they walked towards a beautiful white chateau standing grandly in the distance, with beautiful mountain, river and woods in the background. Three sets of quidditch pitch can be seen spreading wide between the building and the river.

"Wow."

Draco heard Potter whispered, and Draco had to agree. Wow, indeed.


	2. Roomates

Draco walked slowly behind Potter, Diggory and Chang who walked behind the curly blond French guy. And then Diggory, ever the polite one, asked the French guy.

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

"Alexandre," French guy answered. "Just call me Alexandre." He kept on walking.

"I'm Cedric, by the way." Diggory supplied. "Cedric Diggory."

"I know," French guy, Alexandre, replied. "I'm your welcoming committee, after all." He continued cheekily.

We arrived at the front door of the chateau, an enormous wooden door with elaborate flowers and vines patterned carving.

"Welcome to Delphine Chateau!" Alexandre exclaimed enthusiastically while opening the huge door. "This will be your home for the coming four weeks."

Draco looked around the grand building, or chateau like the French called it, and couldn't help but being amazed. The entrance hall beyond the beautifully crafted door was even grander. Huge chrystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, moving portraits walked elegantly from golden frame to golden frame with their huge white wigs, and the marble floor was shining.

"Delphine?" Diggory asked again. "Is she the headmistress?"

Alexandre chukled.

"What? Circe, no!" He laughed warmly but amused, "The Dauphin, heir to the king, in the 17th century built this for his wife; Delphine. A wedding present, you can say. This chateau now still belongs to the Dauphin's descendants, who allow people to borrow it from time to time."

"I see," Diggory replied politely.

"This way," Alexandre said, and walked up the curving grand staircase.

The five of them arrived at another hall that looked more comfortable than the previous hall. Couches and chairs were arranged near the tall windows. Small tables could be seen among them. Several people are scattered on those couches, but none of them seemed to pay attention to them except for one young woman with short red hair, around seventeen or eighteen, who smiled warmly and walked towards them.

"Alexandre," she greeted. "And Mr. Diggory, Mr. Malfor, Mr. Potter and Miss Chang. Welcome to France."

"Marie," Alexandre greeted back.

Marie just smiled.

"So, as you can guess, I'm Marie, and this is your common hall," she gestured airily to the hall. "Let's get you settled, shall we? Miss Chang, follow me. You'll be in the girls' dormitory."

Without another word, she turned around and walked towards the left staircase. Cho looked at Diggory and Potter, shrugged her shoulders, and promptly followed Marie.

"And that's our cue to go to the other stairs!" Alexandre exclaimed cheerily. He walked towards the opposite staircase and they followed silently.

Alexandre stopped in front of the second door on the left. "This is it. You share this room with two other boys. Have fun getting to know them!" Then he quickly turned around and dashed off. He only stopped for a second to yell "Dinner at six!" before completely disappeared from view, leaving three Hogwarts seekers in front of a closed dormitory door.

Diggory glanced at Potter and Draco with raised eyebrows, questioning. Draco just shrugged.

"Er," Potter said, hesitantly. "We'd better go inside."

Diggory nodded and opened the door slowly. Two guys were already inside. They looked about the same age as Diggory, and both of them had dark hair. One of them, the taller one, had golden skin and shiny black hair that was curled like Gilderoy Lockhary while the other one, while also had dark hair, the color was a shade paler than the curly one. It was also straight and gave red glints under the afternoon sunlight. He also had slanted eyes and paler complexion.

"Oh hi, you must be our roomates." The taller one greeted us with a smile. His voice had a distinctive accent that Draco cannot place.

"Oh, yes. Hi," Diggory answered, stepped fully into the room while extending his hand. "I'm Cedric Diggory." He shook hand with curly hair.

"Ahmad Riyadi. I'm from Indonesia. I take it you're from England, then?"

"Yes. How can you guess?" Cedric sounded curious, and the straight hair laughed in answer.

"Sorry," straight hair answered sheepishly, also shaking Diggory's hand. "Just...your accent is very distinctive. I'm Anton Hartoyo Lim, by the way."

"We don't have accent," Draco answered suddenly, annoyed. "You have!"

Anton raised his hands in surrender, but smiled nonetheless. "Hey man, it was not an insult. Just an observation."

"It's okay. Just ignore him. He was just being a git." Potter replied from beside Draco, and Draco glared at him. "Just call me Harry." Potter smiled easily and shook Ahmad and Anton's hands. "And the git over here is Draco Malfoy," Potter continued. Draco didn't have time to glare because he was too busy shaking hands with the Indonesian seekers.

"I've never met wizards from Indonesia before." Diggory mused, and Ahmad and Anton laughed heartily.

"What, you think because we seem like a religious bunch, we don't have wizards and witches running around?" Ahmad asked, amused.

"Well," Diggory smiled sheepishly, his right hand scratched his hair in nervous gesture. "Now you make me sound racist," he grumbled, which set the two Indonesian seekers to laugh loudly.

"It's okay, we get that a lot." Ahmad assured him, then smirked. "Eventhough your folks used to colonialize our folks in the past, but, eh, we're cool. Ouch!"

Anton slapped Ahmad behind his head.

"Git! Now you make it awkward!" Anton hissed quite loudly.

"I was just making a joke!"

"Inappropriate is more like it!"

"Er," Potter interupted, making Ahmad and Anton stop their bickering. "It's okay. I mean it was not okay for us, them, in the past I mean, but it's okay, I mean..."

"Shut up, Potter!" Draco snapped to the idiot.

"Sorry," Potter mumbled again softly.

Ahmad and Anton blinked, and also smiled sheepishly. "We're also sorry," Ahmad replied.

"Now that the awkwardness is over," Anton cheerfully said. "So, what school are you from?"

"Hogwarts, it's in Scotland."

"No way! Must be freezing during winter!"

"You have no idea!"

"Of course we have no idea. We live in a tropical island, man! It's always summer over there!"

"No way! Tropical island?"

"Yup. Never even seen snow my whole life."

"You're kidding!"

"Swear to God!"

"Then you just have to visit us during winter! Never seen snow, just unacceptable, I tell you!"

They bonded over trivial things like that for a while until dinner. Even Draco had to admit he enjoyed himself. He didn't even comment when Potter sat next to him, their shoulders touching the whole time. It was warm.


End file.
